


房车从不是个做爱的好地点

by SatsukiKage



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: VD注意。鬼泣5主菜单彩蛋背景。就维吉尔坐在但丁对面欲言又止一副想问“要不要出去打一架”但丁努力假装没看见的那个彩蛋。这几天才（被迫）入坑所以会很ooc。很。ooc。最后有一个可有可无的沙雕结尾。





	房车从不是个做爱的好地点

“但丁，这并不有趣。”

维吉尔在但丁又一次用靴子蹭他的大腿时忍不住说。但丁几乎已经躺倒在了破旧的褐色沙发上，不经打理的银发碎碎的在皮革上散开，解开的衣服扣子下面体毛若隐若现。但丁收回舔着唇角的舌，绷着的脸没忍住露出笑意。

“我刚刚还在想你什么时候会理我。”

但丁的话让维吉尔挑了挑眉。

“这又是你无聊的小游戏？”维吉尔往后坐了坐，视线从但丁身上移开，“你要是有精力没地方发泄，我不介意现在出去和你打一架。”

“别这么没情调，维吉尔。”但丁抬起腿，一挺身坐了起来。他们坐的太近了，小腿几乎碰在一起。但丁的手搭在维吉尔的膝盖上，用指腹慢慢抚摸，偏过头强行将自己塞进维吉尔的视野。他看到维吉尔冰色的眸子里明显的不耐烦、恼怒，和几分藏得很好的欲望。他大胆的伸手拉住维吉尔的手，手指顺着维吉尔的手腕摸进他的露指手套，在他的手心轻挠了两下。

“你硬了。”

“我没有。”

维吉尔的声音和刚刚一样冷淡，但没有抽回手。

“你会的。”

但丁的声音带着笑意，温热的吐息洒在维吉尔的脖颈。维吉尔在但丁靠得更近时捂住他的嘴，警告的眼神像是想用阎魔刀把他戳个对穿。但丁被盯得头皮发麻，垂下眼帘装作没看到，张口去舔维吉尔露在外面的手指。舌尖刚碰上维吉尔的皮肤，维吉尔就像被烫到一样收回了手。

但丁面对维吉尔的瞪视，无辜的眨了眨眼，余光瞟着放在桌子上的阎魔刀，心想得把它拿远点才安全。

“来吧，没什么可害羞的。”但丁教唆的语气像是劝说第一次接客的雏的老鸨。他被自己的想法逗笑了，然后又在维吉尔威胁的眼神里收回笑容。但丁看出维吉尔几乎要被自己说动了。于是他大着胆子，在维吉尔没来得及阻止他之前抓住维吉尔的衣领，用另一只手将阎魔刀推到房车另一端，张口吻上了那双又爱又恨的唇。

这并不是什么缠绵的吻。维吉尔的唇比想象中还凉，嘴里的温度却似乎要烫到但丁。但丁的舌挤进维吉尔的口腔，强迫维吉尔参与到这场战斗里。维吉尔没有接应他的挑逗，反而咬住他不安分的舌。血腥味从他们口中扩散开，但丁却不受影响的在维吉尔的口中肆意舔舐，仿佛被咬伤的不是自己。他在维吉尔再次咬住他之前躲开，强迫维吉尔用舌缠住他，然后将维吉尔往自己的口腔勾引。维吉尔比他预料的更容易接受挑衅。他在咬住维吉尔舌尖时几乎笑出来。

结束这个吻的时候两个人都有些气喘吁吁。但丁看着近在咫尺的维吉尔，将腿塞进维吉尔的两腿之间，膝盖顶住维吉尔的胯间。

“我说了你会硬的。”

维吉尔猛地将他按在沙发上。但丁的头猛地磕在沙发后面的车窗，发出一声巨响。他疼得吸了口气，然后又得意的笑了。

“来吧，兄弟，用你的阎魔刀插进我的屁股。”

“闭嘴，不然我就把你扒光了吊在房梁上。”

但丁为忍不住浮上脑海的画面打了个冷战，笑意却更浓了。维吉尔大概真的被他惹恼了才会说出这种话。

“我期待着。”

但丁伸手，企图脱掉维吉尔身上碍事的衣物。但维吉尔拦住了他的动作，把他的大衣脱到手肘，将袖口系在一起。但丁挣了两下。挣脱并不难，不过大概维吉尔并不希望他这么做。于是他不再尝试，转而抬起双腿缠住维吉尔的腰，双腿勾着维吉尔的背，将他拉到自己面前。

维吉尔将但丁里面的衣服撩上去，让但丁自己叼在嘴里。但丁知道维吉尔打得什么主意，无非是不想让他说什么话破坏气氛。他无所谓的顺从维吉尔的心意，在维吉尔将衣摆塞在他嘴里的时候隔着手套舔了下维吉尔的手心。维吉尔的手明显顿了一下，他摘下手套，一字一句慢慢的说：

“你真的是个非常、非常、非常令人恼火的兄弟。”

“但我不会因此惩罚你，但丁。”维吉尔在但丁期待的目光里说，但丁的眼神失望的暗下去，脚腕不悦的在他后背蹭了两下。维吉尔嘴角微挑，继续说，“或许等到下次。”

但丁突然放开嘴里的衣摆，话还没出口，维吉尔冰凉的手指就径直刺进他的身体。但丁嘴里的话变成了意义不明的呻吟，他叹了口气，银白的睫毛微微颤抖。说实话这有些疼，但习惯疼痛的但丁感受到的更多是维吉尔进入他体内的满足感。其实他更想让维吉尔直接上本垒，但进一步的撩拨没准会起反作用。他可不想被真的阎魔刀插屁股。

不得不说，维吉尔的手指真的灵巧极了。但丁很快就从忍痛的喘息变成了舒爽的呻吟。那两个冰凉又修长的手指几乎没费什么劲就找到了他要命的地方，毫不留情的按压着。他舒服的瘫软在沙发上，靴子蹭着维吉尔的腰，像只发情的猫。

但丁被维吉尔摸得湿透了，挺立的性器里溢出的前列腺液流的到处都是，沾满了他银色的体发。维吉尔就着这些体液将他的后穴扩得更软，原本紧致的甬道毫无抵抗的任由入侵者肆虐。但丁在维吉尔弯曲的指节顶在前列腺上时拉出一声低沉漫长的呻吟。他忘了自己已经多久没经历过这个了，久违的快感让他的大脑都有些反应迟钝。

“进来吧，维吉尔。”但丁在维吉尔企图塞进第四根手指的时候催促着，“你的刀鞘已经迫不及待了。”

维吉尔眯了眯眼，目光看了一下被但丁推到远处的阎魔刀。这让但丁差点真的以为自己要被阎魔刀插了。维吉尔收回目光，似乎并不打算计较他不合时宜的打趣。炙热的性器赤裸的贴在但丁的臀缝，但丁挺了挺腰，用被束缚的双臂把自己撑起来。

“我没想到你这么饥渴。”

维吉尔在但丁的穴口打着转，直到但丁憋不住想说什么的时候直接撞进了但丁的身体。他怎么以前没发现维吉尔这么喜欢打断别人说话。但丁在咽下自己的话后迸发出一声呻吟。他保证这声肯定车外的人也听见了，但他顾不了那么多。他只想让维吉尔操得再用力点。

维吉尔仿佛没有察觉他的诉求一般，慢慢地研磨他的身体，绕着他的敏感点往深处开发。但丁挺着腰迎合，却被维吉尔轻易躲开。在他为此想出声咒骂时，维吉尔又突然加速，顶得他说不出话。他的下体湿成一片，欲望却迟迟得不到满足，阴茎在空气里可怜的哆嗦着，吐出几滴落寞的透明液体。

但丁再也忍不了了。他扭着肩膀将束缚着双臂的大衣脱下来，夹着维吉尔腰的双腿猛地用力，将维吉尔甩到沙发里，按住维吉尔的肩骑在他身上。但丁在维吉尔危险的眯起眼睛时没有躲避视线，果不其然察觉到了维吉尔眼中的一抹嘲弄。他的该死的记仇的兄长。

“玩够了吗？”

要不是但丁听见的是维吉尔的声音，他都以为这句话是他自己说的了。但丁用力的夹紧了自己的身体，在维吉尔猛然停顿的呼吸里掺进自己的。他额头抵住维吉尔的，唇几乎要贴在一起。但丁能看到自己在维吉尔眼里的模样，饥渴又焦躁，就像维吉尔想要的那样。

“拿出点真本事，维吉尔。难道魔界让你‘再起不能’了？”

但丁的尾音卡在了喉咙里。维吉尔握着他的腰，将他使劲按在了他的阴茎上。他感觉自己要被维吉尔的性器贯穿了，突然全部进入的性器将他的体内塞得满满的。维吉尔骤然加快的速度让但丁没有任何喘息的机会，他抓着维吉尔的肩膀和沙发背，被顶得稳不住身体，头发都在空气里起起落落。他似乎听到了来自他体内的水声，但那微弱的声音被他不带掩饰的叫喊和肉体碰撞的声音盖得严严实实。他一边呻吟一边低吟维吉尔的名字，房间里的声音淫荡的像是在放三级片。

“现在满足了吗，但丁？”

但丁在维吉尔说他的名字时颤抖着射了出来。他射的太过突然导致自己都没反应过来。乳白的液体射了自己一身，大部分挂在他赤裸的胸口和小腹，剩下的星星点点落在维吉尔的衣服上。但丁靠在维吉尔的肩上喘着粗气，脑子里一片空白，以至于后背撞在车门上时才反应过来自己被维吉尔抱了起来。

“操你的，维吉尔。”

但丁揉了下自己被磕疼的脊背，在维吉尔用阴茎把他钉在车门上时咒骂的话语全都变成了一个中指。

“看来还没满足。”维吉尔在但丁抱怨又期待的眼神里自问自答道，就着他们交合处湿乎乎的液体，进入到更深的地方。

“别急，我会把你喂饱的。兄弟。”

 

当然他们后来把房车弄得乱七八糟，到处都是精液和汗水。但丁累得要死，打算第二天再起来收拾。但等到他拎着水桶吹着口哨走到房车上时，发现房车已经被打扫得像什么都没发生过一样。

他当然第一个想到的就是维吉尔。但维吉尔直接否认了自己打扫房车的可能还顺便把但丁按在点歌机上又来了一遍。

后来但丁发现每次他们在房车上做过之后，房车都会自动清理干净，仿佛有个家养小精灵会在半夜偷偷打扫一样。他自然乐得其所，于是变本加厉的和维吉尔快乐车震。

直到有一天，战斗结束之后，尼禄鬼鬼祟祟的一边看着后面有没有人，一边拉着但丁走到角落。他脸憋得通红，沉默了将近半分钟，在但丁的催促下振声吼道：

“你们他妈能不能不要在车上做？我真的无法和姬莉叶解释为什么不让她坐房车的沙发。”


End file.
